


Midnight Phobias

by lovestruc



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alpha Rowoon, Alpha Seunghyub, Alpha Youngbin, Alpha Zuho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magic, Beta Hwiyoung, Beta Inseong, Beta Taeyang, Eventual Smut, Fantasy Violence, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dawon, Omega Jaeyoon, Pining, Slow Burn, magic artifacts, omega chanhee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestruc/pseuds/lovestruc
Summary: Chanhee suddenly finds himself wrapped up in a quest with eight other wolves to find nine magic amulets and overthrow an evil sorceress, being completely unprepared for the adventure and the love he finds for one of the other wolves along the way.
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Yoo Taeyang, Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon, Kim Youngbin/Lee Jaeyoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

A figure ran through the dark night, covered by a cloak just as dark as the woods surrounding them. They weaved around the thick tree trunks, knowing the forest like the back of their hand. They took heavy breaths, constantly looking to make sure no one was following them. The night was quiet and peaceful, the only sounds heard were the crickets chirping near the river and the footsteps of the figure running through the forest. 

A bundle of fabric was cradled in the figure's arms, tucked away safely in the black cloak. They continued to look around to make sure that no one was following them before they ran to the bank of a large stream, finding a fallen tree and using it to cross the stream. They looked back at the forest once again, before turning and running along the bank of the small river to find something.

They knew that they had found it when the small hut came into view, being built on the bank of the river. Seeing the hut made of dark wood made the figure breathe a breath of relief. They hugged the bundle closer to their chest before walking over to the hut. They rapped their fist against the door, the knocks being quiet, yet loud enough to wake the person inside. 

A few moments later, a tall, broad figure with black hair and a deep voice opened the door. 

"Do you need something?" The alpha answered with a drowsy yet still intimidating voice. 

The figure took the hood of their cloak off, making the eyes of the alpha widen.

"Your Highness? What are you doing here?" 

"Seunghyub, I know you have already done a favor for me before and repaid mine, but this is an emergency, I need you to do this for me."

"Anything you need, I'll do, Your Highness." Seunghyub, the alpha, bowed in respect to the queen before looking into her glazed over eyes.

"Well, I need you to take something. Something really important."

The queen revealed the bundle of fabric she had hidden in her cloak, pushing away some of the fabric to reveal the sleeping face of a baby. 

"Please, Seunghyub. I need you to keep him safe."

Seunghyub was shocked for a few seconds, before snapping out of it and looking seriously at the queen again.

"Do you need me to keep him here until everything is safe again?"

"No! I mean, I need you to raise him. To make sure that he never finds out about being the prince. It's too dangerous for him as royalty, I'm afraid it'll never be safe for him. Please, Seunghyub. The less he knows about who he really is, the better."

"But what about the kingdom? Who will be the heir to the throne?"

"That does not matter. What matters is that he is safe. Please, I don't want him to have to live the life I was forced to or to be in danger the way he would be if I kept him in royalty. It hurts to depart with him, but he's better in your care."

"...Okay, Your Highness. I will take care of the prince the best I can." 

The queen placed the baby in Seunghyub's outstretched arms, he held the prince to his chest, seeing something hidden in the bundle of fabric that he recognized. 

"The protection amulet you asked me to make, it was for him."

"Yes, I wanted him to be safe with me, but I'm afraid that the amulet is not enough protection."

Seunghyub studied the amulet, reminded of his previous work, making his face fall. The queen noticed this, and placed a comforting hand on Seunghyub's shoulder.

"We'll find him one day, Seunghyub. I promise you. I send out new soldiers to look for him every moon."

"I know, my queen, thank you. I just wish I had some sort of sign of where he is."

"One day, Seunghyub, you'll find him one day."

"I know. But for now, I will carry out your wish and I will raise the prince as my own."

"Thank you, Seunghyub. I knew that I can always trust in you."

"Of course, Your Highness."

Seunghyub took an empty basket he had on a shelf and filled it with blankets, laying the sleeping prince inside.

"Remember, he must never know that he is a royal. If he asks you where he comes from, tell him that you found him abandoned. I know that you would never tell him about-"

"I know. I promise you, my queen, I will care for him like he is my own flesh and blood."

"Thank you."

The two rested their foreheads against each other's as a mutual promise, before the queen moved to the basket where the sleeping prince laid.

She left a kiss on the little prince's forehead, a solemn look on her face as she knew that this would be the last time she would see her child ever again. She sang a short lullaby for the baby, one that she sang for him every night, hoping that he would remember the melody.

"I love you, my little Chanhee."

And with the soft whisper of the Queen's love confirmation, she was off, bidding Seunghyub goodbye and running off into the night.


	2. Ebb and Flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanhee, now a sixteen year-old omega, wants more than the simple life he has with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this came out later than i wanted it to, rip
> 
> as always, if you have any questions about the universe or the story, feel free to ask me in the comments. 
> 
> enjoy.

Chanhee looked out of the small window at the greenery of the forest and the running water of the river outside, watching as birds flew overhead and as the water ran over the small rocks in the river.

"Chanhee, can you get the shielding essence for me? It should be in a purple vial."

Chanhee turned his attention to his father, who was currently working on enchanting an amulet for someone. Chanhee nodded and got up, going to the many shelves of bottles and vials filled with essences and magical items that Seunghyub needed. 

"Here you go, papa."

The sixteen year-old handed the purple glass vial to his father, his father thanking him before taking the cork off the vial and carefully manipulating the essence to enchant the small stone in his hands.

"Who is this amulet for?"

Chanhee pulled up a chair next to his father's workbench, watching as Seunghyub softly whispered an incantation as he enchanted the stone. He set the stone down once it glowed a soft red, grabbing a metal plate to set the stone in.

"It's for a friend, he asked me to make him a protection amulet since he'll be traveling to another kingdom soon."

Seunghyub explained the use of the amulet as he fastened it to the plate, looping a small rope through a ring at the top of the plate. He held it up to inspect it, turning to Chanhee and holding it next to the amulet that Chanhee had around his neck. He deemed it complete and grabbed a small linen cloth from a basket underneath his workbench to wrap the amulet in.

"I'll be going into town today, I need to deliver this to Honggi and I will visit the market, is there anything you would like me to get for you?"

Chanhee went to prepare his father's bag as he spoke, taking the amulet from him and tucking it away safely in the leather pouch. He handed the bag to Seunghyub, handing his father's cloak to him too.

"I like the robes you bought for me last time you went to the market, if you can find something like those again." Chanhee remembered the feeling of the soft light blue silk on his body, it felt luxurious and quite comfortable.

"They were quite expensive, but I'm sure that Honggi's amulet and the other deliveries I have to make today will certainly be able to pay for it and more."

Chanhee nodded, before looking down at his hands nervously.

"Actually, papa, I was wondering if I could go with you into town today."

Seunghyub sighed, having heard the question a lot recently.

"Chanhee, if I could bring you along, I would. But someone must stay here and make sure that no one steals the things we have here. Some of these materials are really dangerous and could hurt someone severely if not used correctly."

Chanhee nodded and looked down again, folding his hands. He waved goodbye to his father as he left, before sighing and staring back out of the window of the hut. He wanted more than the simple life near the river that he had.

-x-x-

Chanhee watched as his father worked on writing a strength incantation, watching the back of his head as he didn't feel like going over to sit next to his father. He looked down at his father's mark on his back, he thought it almost looked like a wolf surrounded by trees, but he knew it was just a random marking not meant to replicate anything.

Seunghyub had told him that every wolf had a mark of their back in human form, and that the markings were the same as the omega that had given birth to you. Chanhee didn't know what his marking was, he had never seen it. And now he was curious of what it looked like. 

"Papa?"

Seunghyub turned around in his chair to face his son, putting his quill down.

"Yes Chanhee?"

"What does my marking look like?"

Seunghyub looked like he was pondering for a second before answering. 

"Would you like me to draw it for you? I know that I won't be good at describing it."

Chanhee nodded, Seunghyub getting up from his chair and grabbing another piece of paper and his quill and ink. 

Chanhee untied the back of his white robes, facing away from his father so Seunghyub could see his mark clearly even if the back of his robes was fairly open. 

Chanhee looked out of the window as Seunghyub carefully replicated his mark on the paper with ink, waiting in anticipation to finally see what his mark looked like.

"There. It's as accurate as I can get it." 

Chanhee quickly retied his robes to cover his chest and part of his back before turning back to his father to see the drawing.

It looked like a lotus flower, but mirrored as if it was on the surface of water. Chanhee found it beautiful, knowing that the mark was on his skin for the rest of his life.

"Wow..."

"It's quite a nice marking, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Chanhee's face fell when he started thinking more about the marking. He didn't know who gave him the marking, Seunghyub didn't have a mate, and his father had told him that he had found Chanhee abandoned outside of town. So, Chanhee didn't know who had given him the beautiful marking, since they had abandoned him. But he was thankful for his father, for Seunghyub had taken him in and raised him. 

And he didn't care about the person who had given him his marking when he had Seunghyub, who had actually raised him.

-x-x-

Chanhee watched the river flow as he walked along it, the sky a mixture of purples and pinks because of the setting sun. He walked along the river until he found the perfect spot, before untying his robes and letting them pool at his feet. He stepped into the river, the water going up to his waist. A butterfly flew near his head, and he watched as it flew towards a cluster of flowers growing on the bank of the river. He smiled and gathered water into his hands, pouring it over his shoulders and head. He heard bushes to the left of him rustling, turning to them instinctively. He saw nothing in them, so he assumed it was the wind or a small animal.

However, when Chanhee turned back around, he saw something.

Chanhee shrieked and moved to cover himself when he saw a person standing at the edge of the forest, looking right at him. The stranger immediately blushed and looked away, apologized profusely when Chanhee reacted to him being there.

Chanhee grabbed his robes from the bank of the river, getting out of the water and putting them on, tying them as he saw more people come out from the bushes behind the stranger that had been staring at him. They were all dressed in strange clothing. Well, it was strange to Chanhee. 

"Well, I didn't think that the first thing we'd see in Iren would be a naked omega, but I'm sure that some of us aren't complaining." A man with chestnut colored hair and a pointed face said, Chanhee thought he might have been an omega. 

"I didn't see you there, I apologize for my lack of clothing." Chanhee apologized and bowed to the strangers, who were still on the other side of the river. 

"Don't apologize, we walked right into you, and Rowoon stared at you for a good few seconds, so we should be the ones apologizing." An obvious alpha with red hair said, poking the tall man (whom Chanhee assumed was named Rowoon) who had stared at Chanhee in the stomach with his elbow.

"Right. Well, I'm sorry for staring at you when you were just trying to take a bath."

"It's okay, I don't think you expected me to be there."

They all stood in silence after that, a not knowing what to say until the alpha with red hair spoke up again.

"Do you know of any towns near here? We need to find a place to stay for the night." 

Chanhee nodded, gesturing for them to cross the river and follow him. All of the wolves waded through the water, following behind Chanhee.

"My father knows the way into town, I'll take you to him. Is there a certain place you need to go?"

"Well, we're actually looking for someone. We are trying to find something and we believe that they have it."

"Who are you looking for?"

The alpha looked back at the group, Chanhee saw them nod before the alpha turned back to him.

"Do you know of a man named Lee Seunghyub?"

**Author's Note:**

> so, this one's gonna be a wild ride.
> 
> i'm going to do some explaining beforehand of some of the universe's details. the magic system is explained in the book, so i'm not going to explain it here.  
> first, alphas and omegas don't go through heats and ruts every time a certain increment of time has passed. in this universe, the season of spring is a mating season for the wolves, with pheromones in the air, caused them to fall into a natural heat or rut if something pushes them into it. (you'll see in the story.)  
> second, and this is very minor, but they don't have months in this universe. they have moons, which is just the period of time a moon takes to complete a cycle. a year is twelve moons.  
> finally, they worship two goddesses in this universe. the moon goddess, luna, is mentioned a lot in the story. she's the primary goddess that is worship. the second goddess, the sun goddess, solar, is much more minor in the story.  
> everything else about the universe should be explained in the book, but if you have any questions, feel free to ask me in the comments.  
> I hope you enjoy the book!


End file.
